Believe...Dreams Come True
This is the WDW's Magic Kingdom Version of Remember... Dreams Come True (Retitled Believe... Dreams Come True), But The Narrator Will Be Michael Jackson Instead of Julie Andrews. This is WDW Newest Fireworks Show. Show Summary * Opening - The introduction is provided by Michael Jackson. Jackson tells the audience about the magic of the Magic Kingdom and the beauty of dreams and how important they really are. The "Wishes" fanfare and theme plays here, introducing the main musical theme of the entire show. * When You Wish Upon a Star - Jackson talks more about the magic of the Magic Kingdom. Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Peter Pan, Pinocchio and Aladdin all share their dreams and fondest wishes. At each character's introduction, a brief melody from the film they were in plays. In order, these songs are: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes, I'm Wishing, Part of Your World, I've Got No Strings and A Whole New World. *Tinker Bell's Flight - Jackson invites the audience to share a dream come true, The Magic Kingdom, and honor its magical spirit. Tinker Bell flies out over Cinderella Castle as Roy O. Disney's original opening day dedication speech for The Magic Kingdom (and the "Wishes" theme) plays. World Bazaar The original announcement from the Magic Kingdom Railroad is heard. Then music from Maple Leaf Rag and Main Street Electrical Parade. Music: * Maple Leaf Rag by Scott Joplin * Baroque Hoedown, arranged by Don Dorsey and Jack Wagner (electric version), and Gregory Smith (orchestral segment). * Main Street Electrical Parade" written by Jean Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley Voices: * Don Dorsey as as the synthesized parade voice * An unidentified actor as the railroad announcer Adventureland Music from the Tropical Serenade and Pirates of the Caribbean are played. During the Pirates of the Caribbean segment, flare fireworks are launched from the castle as a skull is projected onto the top of the castle. Music: * The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room by The Sherman Brothers * Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) written by George Burns (music) and Xavier Atencio * He's a Pirate Voice: * Wally Boag as Jose * Fulton Burley as Michael * Ernie Newton as Pierre * Thrul Ravenscroft as Fritz * Paul Frees as the Pirate Ship Captain * Xavier Atencio as the "dead men" pirate Liberty Square Plays music from the Haunted Mansion. Music: * Grim Grinning Ghosts written by Buddy Baker (music) and Xavier Atencio Voices: * Paul Frees as the Ghost Host * Eleanor Audley as Madame Leota * Leota Toombs as Little Leota Westernland Plays music from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Rivers of America. Song: * Oh Shenandoah * The Ballad of Davy Crockett musi by George Burns and lyrics by Tom W. Blackburn Voices: Dallas McKenonn as the Prospector Critter Country, Fantasyland, Kingdom Hearts Land Music and sounds from various rides in Critter Country, Fantasyland, Kingdom Hearts Land are heard. Attractions featured include (in order) Splash Mountain, Peter Pan's Flight, Mad Tea Party, Rogr Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Pooh's Hunny Hunt, Mickey Mouse Revue, It's a Small World and Pinocchio's Daring Journey. Music: * Everybody Has a Laughing Place * The Unbirthday Song by Oliver Wallace * Hungarian Rhapsody by Liszt * Infernal Galop from Orphneus in the Underworld Voices: * Edward Conor and John Kelfreese as the Splash Mountain vultures * Ed Wynn as the Mad Hatter * Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan * Jerry Colonna as the March Hare * Charles Fleischer as Benny the Cab * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Jim Cummings as Tigger * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Tomorrowland Plays sound effects, narration, and music from Space Mountain, Alien Encounter, Adventure Thru Inner Space and The TimeKeeper. Music: The TimeKeeper Theme Voices: * Paul Frees as th Scientist * Robin Williams as TimeKeeper * Rhea Perlman as 9-Eye * Tim Curry as S.I.R. Conclusion The conclusion is also provided by Michael Jackson. He tells the audience that The Magic Kingdom has grown to become the "Happiest Place on Earth". The song "wishes" plays and Tinker Bell comes back for a return flight. The show ends in a cavalcade of fireworks then Michael Jackson says "Believe...Dreams Come True!". After the show the song The Dream Goes On (Which is Used to Be Tokyo Disney Resort' 25th Anniversary Theme Song) is played throughout the park. Fun Facts The music used during the opening and finale of Believe...Dreams Come True True originated from Remember... Dreams Come True at Disneyland Anaheim in Orange Country. However, the narration is performed by Michael Jackson, Instead of Julie Andrews. Occasionally shows are canceled due to high winds at high elevations. The shows could be canceled at the beginning or, very rarely, during the show. Category:Disney attractions